Caught in the Act
by NCIS-Ninja
Summary: Ziva turned to see a shocked Abby standing there with her hand over her mouth staring at the intimate scene. Ziva's eyes, formally glazed with lust, were now alert, sharp, and clear. Tony/Ziva/Abby smut.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is rated M for a reason. Tony and Abby are about to have a little fun with Ziva, and that doesn't mean dancing. It means smut. Written for my friend, hope they like it. I hope you like it. Also, be sure to check out my other fic, it comes before this one in the Tiva timeline.

...:::...:::...:::...

The night air was cool and brushed against Abby's face lightly as she walked up the steps to Ziva's apartment. Abby clutched the bag of clothes and knocked on Ziva's door. Ziva had stayed at her place the other day and left some clothes so she had to bring it back.

When she knocked on the door, it swayed open slightly, as if somebody had forgotten to lock the door. Abby was somewhat confused. Unlike her boss, Ziva's door was always shut tightly and locked. Abby heard a grunt and what sounded like somebody falling to the floor, and then a gasp. Abby, like usualy, made an impulsive move and burst through the door yelling. She ran to see if Ziva was okay, and what she saw shocked her.

Ziva, with only a shirt and underwear on, was engaged in passionately kissing a shirtless Tony. One of her hands pinned down one of his arms and the other hand was busy undoing his belt buckle. Tony's free arm was slipped in Ziva's underwear, elicting moans from the woman.

"Ziva!" Abby yelled before realizing what she had walked in on. Abby immediately cupped her hand around her mouth. Ziva turned to see a shocked Abby standing there with her hand over her mouth staring at the intimate scene. Ziva's eyes, formally glazed with lust, were now alert, sharp, and clear.

"Abby." Ziva hissed.

"God, I'm so sorry, I should just turn away," Abby said, turning away, "Not that it isn't erotic or anything it's just that it's you guys and, well, not that you guys aren't good looking, but you're"

Abby was stopped short when Ziva's finger was pressed against her lips and the door slamed shut. Ziva was standing in front of Abby, and she slowly let her finger drop as Abby turn to see a shirtless Tony leaning up against the door.

Without a word, Ziva led the taller woman to a chair against the wall to the left of the door, opposite a couch near where the couple were previously intwined.

"Are you always this controlled?" Abby asked shakily.

"Oh yeah, she's always in control." Tony said with a slight eyeroll.

"You seem to like it, Tony." Ziva said with a snarky but seductive tone.

"So this means..." Abby said open endedly.

"Yes, Tony and I have been..." Ziva said, turning to Tony.

"Together." Tony said.

"Sleeping together." Ziva corrected.

"And you're not going to tell Gibbs, right?" Tony said.

Ziva watched as something happened between the old pair of friends. Like a second conversation went on between Tony and Abby underneathe their words.

"On one condition." Abby said.

Another brief and silent conversation between the two, then Tony spoke.

"What would that one condition be?" Tony asked as a sly smile snuck on to Tony's lips.

"Answer a question for me." Abby replied.

"Yeah?" Tony said, his eyes connecting with hers for a brief moment.

"Is Ziva always in control?" Abby asked with a devilish grin.

"Do you wanna find out?" Tony said, knowing the answer.

The pair of old friends turned to a confused Ziva. Abby took Ziva by the elbows and walk backwards towards the couch. Abby laid down on the couch and pulled Ziva on top of her with Tony's help.

"W-what are you doing?" Ziva asked, struggling lightly against her co-workers' grips.

Tony was laying half on top of Ziva, running his fingers down her spine, bringing a moan from Ziva. Underneath her, Abby was stroking Ziva's body, bringing her hands to Ziva's breasts, rubbing them lightly through the fabric. Tony peppered scorching kisses on Ziva's back, nibbling on any piece of skin he could. The room filled with gasps and whimpers and moans and groans. Then Tony unbuckled his pants and threw them to the ground. Ziva fought the control, trying to break free from the sandwich, but Abby and Tony were determined to have their way with her. Abby was grinding against Ziva, pulling the Israeli's shirt off over her head and unhooking her bra. Then, suddenly, Tony slipped into Ziva who was already very wet. Ziva moaned, finally surrendering the control. Abby grinded against Ziva's hips, while flicking her thumb over Ziva's nipple. Ziva grunted in time with Tony's thrusts. Ziva let out a gaspy moan when Abby brought her free thumb to Ziva's clit.

For a few minutes, this went on, Tony and Abby drinking in the sweet victory of Ziva's surrender. Abby's thumbs on Ziva's clit and nipples, Ziva's fingers snaked up Abby's skirt and pumping inside of her, and of course, Tony thrusting in and out of Ziva, holding her hips.

Then they came, first it was Ziva, who had been getting the most attention, then Tony who was always in sync with his lover, Ziva, and finally, Abby. The three laid there, somewhat of a tangled mess in the cool night air.

...:::...:::...:::...

This was my first smut fic, so please tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcome, remember, I can tell if you read this and didn't review, the hits goes up and the reviews don't. Nah, doesn't matter that much, just be courteous if you have the time and give me some hard honest advice. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I kinda fell in love with the first one so I decided to go for a second one. Enjoy.

...:::...:::...:::...

Ziva wrapped her legs around Tony's waist, her feet touching the wall as Tony leaned his back against it. Ziva kissed at Tony's neck, leaving trails of heat along his neck and shoulders. Tony was moaning loudly, and Ziva put her finger on Tony's lips to remind him of their proximity to all their co-workers.

"Zee, Abby's gonna be back... from lunch, soon... Oh, god, Zee..." Tony said between gasps and whimpers.

Ignoring Tony, as usual, Ziva readied herself to slide on to Tony. But before anything could happen, the lock jiggled on the door. Tony and Ziva's raging sex drive wasn't going to be put on hold, so when Abby opened the supply closet door to stock up on iodine, they grabbed her a shut the door.

"Tony? Ziva?" Abby said far too loudly for Ziva, so she clamped her hand over Abby's mouth.

"Mhhmhhmmhahmmm" Abby said through a muffler of hand.

Without consulting Tony, Ziva let her hand fall away and replaced it with her lips, claiming Abby's mouth lustfully.

One of Tony's fantasies leapt to life when Ziva slammed Abby into the wall causing her to groan in pleasure. Ziva let the kiss dwindle on as she unbuttoned the lab coat. Ziva broke the kiss just long enough to pull the T-shirt over Abby's head. Ziva kissed at Abby's jaw and then her neck, while unclipping her bra. Once that was gone, Ziva kissed down Abby's body and to the top of her skinny jeans. She unzipped the skinny jeans and slid Abby onto the floor, where she took off all the clothes on the lower half of her body.

Ziva stood up and smirked down at the trembling, pale scientist whimpering on the ground.

"You've got the magic touch, Zee."

"There is nothing magic about it, Tony-boy." She said, grinning at one of his many nicknames.

"So," Tony said, crouching down next to a more composed Abby, and brushing a strand of hair from her face, "You ready to have some fun?"

Abby nodded her head with a smile and said, "Let's make this quick, we have to work."

She somehow climbed to her knees and took Tony's length into her mouth, causing him to whine. Ziva slipped underneath the two of them and brought her tongue into Abby's most sensitive area. Abby stopped on Tony for a second to inhale. Abby moaned as Ziva hit her clit.

"Ziva…" Abby said through a whine.

"Too much, yes?" Ziva said, and Abby knew she was smiling down there.

"Not at all." Abby said, accepting the challenge, then turning her attention back to Tony, taking him in her mouth again.

Tony ran his fingers through her hair and started swaying with the highly erotic motion. Ziva continued to eat Abby out, he tongue running through every crevice and making circles around her clit, touching it lightly to create moans from Abby as she took in Tony. They all swayed, various "Oh god"s and names and a few "fucks" thrown around. Abby reached down with her free hand and found Ziva's pussy. She slid her fingers inside and started thumbing the clit and dipping her fingers in. Then they fell back into the flow again, everything seemed to be a little bit sweatier.

Tony came first, and collapsed against the way, then the two girls went at it for a moment more 'til Abby came, triggering Ziva to come. They were all lying in a messy spot on the floor.

"How are we gonna walk outta here looking like Colin Farrell?" Tony said, referring to a messy haired star.

"I thought all men kept combs in their sleeves." Ziva said.

"Maybe… not in America." Tony said thoughtfully.

They all laughed, but were cut short with a knock on the door and the turning of a door knob.

...:::...:::...:::...

Cliffhanger! :P Send me ideas if you have any and review if you want to. I love hearing feedback!


End file.
